The General gets rebuilt
by speedsk8er
Summary: when the general lee gets destroyed will the dukes be able to rebuild it in time for the race?


While being chased by Rosco P. Coltrane Bo and Luke, Roscoe thought Bo and Luke Duke were up to no good runnin' shine for their uncle Jesse. Bo and Luke were just cruising in the General when Rosco started chasing them. he popped out from behind a tree and as usual tried to catch them. "Boss this is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane you got your ears on little fat buddy?"

"Roscoe how many times do I have to tell you do not call me your little fat buddy?" "Sorry boss, But I'm in hot pursuit of those duke boys, I love it, I love it, I love it." "Don't let those duke boys get away!" meanwhile back at the duke farm Daisy Duke, that's Bo and Luke Duke's other cousin who is also being raised by their own Uncle Jesse. "Why do I have to get the groceries all the time?" "Why cant Bo and Luke get them?"

"Listen Daisy the boys went into town to get some parts for the general." Meanwhile back in the general, "Well Luke it looks like we are going to have to lose ol' Rosco." "Yeah I guess that you are right, let's see if he can make this jump." "OK, little cousin, Are you sure you get the course? Of course! I came out by Possum swamp, go to the county line, take a right and hightail it for town! It's too simple, Bo!

Why the General will be flyin' over the hills!" "Now you just be careful, Luke. Cooter got the General all nice for the races don't be killin' him. Now be careful goin' over the river jump." "I know I know…" "Wanna go back an' do it just for fun?" "Can I do it?" "No, I want to. I ain't got many more years with this here baby." The air rushed by the windows.

You could see everything from the top of the hill. Then, Bo slumped over. Luke screamed as the General went off the jump in to the river head on. As soon as Rosco saw that the general hit the river head on, he stopped, got out of his cruiser and checked to see if the dukes were alright. Then he ran back to his cruiser and used the radio to call for an ambulance. Boss heard the call for the ambulance and he got a hold of Rosco and asked him what did he need an ambulance for? Rosco said that he had been chasing the dukes and they had crashed head on into the river.

When boss got word to Cooter, he was already on his way to Uncle Jesse's house to tell him what had happened. When uncle Jesse found out he asked where it happened at Cooter told him out by possum swamp. Jesse and Daisy took Dixie Daisies jeep cj-4 to the scene of the accident. When they got to the hospital the doctor told Jesse that Bo and Luke would be alright but they wanted to keep them overnight for observation. The next day the Duke boys got out of the hospital, when they got back to the farm they found out that the general's body was torn from the frame when they hit the river. So they went to Cooter's to see the remains of what used to be the general lee.

The boys were shocked. They had to go to the junkyard to find another body for the car, and they found one the exact same make and model, a 1969 dodge charger. They took it back to Cooter's and they started to rebuild the car when Bo remembered that they had a race to do and it was in 3 days and they still needed a driver since Bo could not drive, Luke said that he would drive. Three days later the general was ready for the race. The race was between five different cars the general, Rosco's car, Enos and his car, Daisy and her car, and good ol' Crazy Cooter's car. When the race started the general sputtered then died. Now what is goin' on with ya' now?

So Luke jumps out of the car and raises the hood only to find that the car had been sabotaged. "Probably the handy work of Boss Hogg and his no good sheriffs." Luke finally finished fixing the General and he ran to get back into the race. Unknown to him Boss Hogg had deputized some amateur sheriff deputies to try to stop Luke from winning the race. As usual Luke knew what Boss Hogg would do to win the race he was expecting that there would be detours needed to win the race. When Boss Hogg found out that Luke had taken some shortcuts he got mad at Roscoe for not cutting all of the shortcuts off that he could use to win the race.

About half way in Luke got sight of the car in front of him and he said well its time to win this race. When he caught up to the car that was in front of him he saw that it was crazy cooters car why are you all the way back here? Well what did y'all expect me to just leave ya' behind? Ya' know that I could never do that to ya' Luke. Well crazy c I thank ya' for waiting for me. I'm gone. Luke had to win the race since before the race he had bet the general lees pink slip or the title what ever you want to call it. And just as they were about to cross the finish line Luke hit a jump that sent the General Lee flying across the finish line to a close victory.


End file.
